Electric vehicles (EV) require electrical power sources, and the most ubiquitous and convenient power source is the sun. Vehicles are most often exposed to the sun and not sheltered. However, photovoltaic (PV) electricity generation on board vehicles has so far not been effective due to several problems. First, the surface area of the vehicle is rather limited, unlike roof tops and fixed solar panel installations. Second, sun tracking on a movable platform could be difficult to orient PV generation towards the sun, even when the vehicle is parked. Third, traditional PV panels are heavy and of efficiency lower than 20%, limiting mobility and the amount of power that can be generated.